The Beast (InFAMOUS)
|-|Human form= |-|Beast form= Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: John White, "The Beast" Origin: Infamous. Gender: Male Age: Mid to late 20's Classification: Human, Conduit, Former Undercover Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Can bestow powers onto people with the conduit gene, Can transform into the Beast, Can create small Black Holes, Can absorb and limitedly control matter, Regeneration (High), Can amplify or weaken a conduit's powers and transfer his powers onto other conduits, Durability Negation via Ray Field Blast, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Disease/Sickness/Poison, Levitation/Flight Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (The Beast was able to vaporize and/or atomize island to country sized areas quickly, destroyed this much of Empire City with a single blast at the beginning of the game . Conduits grow stronger over time, should be as powerful as his future self by the end of the game) | At least Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the moon in a single blast in the future when it first awoke ), likely higher (Had several years to increase his powers before Kessler went back in time). Ray Field Blast can negate durability. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (John White was the strongest conduit in existence, he should have better speed/reactions than Cole. Cole as the Beast was able to react to High Speed Stealth Bombers upon gaining his power, comparable to Cole MacGrath) | At least Massively Hypersonic+,' '''likely '''higher' Lifting Strength: Class M+ (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a building-sized statue across the city with little effort. Far stronger than Alden, who turned a bridge into a giant golem) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher '''(The Beast was able to survive being torn apart within the vortex of the Ray Sphere, and regenerated atom from atom. Survived attacks from Cole MacGrath after being empowered by the RFI. Conduits get stronger with time and when exposed to Ray Sphere Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of), regeneration makes him very difficult to kill | At least '''Multi-Continent level, likely''' higher'. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. 'Stamina:' Superhuman 'Range:' Several kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range), likely Planetary (Destroyed the moon with a single blast. On par with RFI Cole). '''Standard Equipment:' Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (Used to be an undercover agent who managed to infiltrate the First Sons, avoided DARPA and Moya's forces, as well as the Dust Men from chasing him for weeks.) Weaknesses: The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create black holes that pull anything close to it. It also incinerates anything sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' City scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else. Key: Cole's Timeline '''| '''Kessler's timeline Gallery The_Beast.jpg|John White as "The Beast" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6